Reach out and touch somebody's hand
by FashionistaMJ
Summary: The rangers, mainly Kira and Dr. O, wonder if Trent's being abused when they sees scars and bruises on him.
1. Something's wrong

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if I did belong to me, I would be _rich!_ **

**BTW: Please read and review my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good.****  
**

**Chapter 1**

It was school time at Reefside High School. Conner McKnight met up with two of his friends, Ethan James and Kira Ford at school as he ducked under a banister to join them for their first period science class.

"What's up, you guys?" He greets them

"Hey there, Conner."

"What's up, dude?"

"Have you guys seen Trent?" He asked him.

"No. Well, not since yesterday after we defeated that monster." As they disappeared into the classroom and the door closed behind them, Cassidy Cornell, in her usual preppy outfit, were bombarding them with questions as they sat in their seats.

"Hello, Conner. Ethan. Kira."

Kira already knew what Cassidy wanted, placing her hand on her cheek, signing as she asked her, "What do you want, Cassidy?"

Cassidy scoffed at what Kira just said. "All I just wanted to know is where's the other member of your little group?"

"Who, Trent?"

"No, Devin." She gave them a sarcastic remark. "Yes, Trent. Where is he?"

They all shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know."

"We haven't seen him since yesterday."

"The boy partially rushed home yesterday."

"Really? Tell me more about his 'disappearing.'" As the school bell rang, Cassidy was vying to hear questions and answers about what was going on with Trent as Dr. Tommy Oliver walked into the room.

"Cassidy!" He calls her name. "Think you can take your seat? Unless you're planning on talking about animals from the Mesozoic era."

Cassidy takes her seat next to Devin, taking out her pink rhinestone compact mirror from her white tote bag, looking to see if she looked like her usual 'perfect self', as the Rangers and maybe everyone else would preferred to call it 'annoying self.'

"Now, should we get started?" Before Dr. O could begin his lecture, Trent walks into the classroom with all eyes at him.

"Am I late again, Dr. O? If I am, I apologized."

"No, Trent. You're not late to class; you're right on time, actually." Trent sits next to Kira, looking at her with coyness and Dr. O began his lecture on animals of the Mesozoic era.

"Where were you, man?" Conner whispered.

"I overslept again. I was up last night with work from another class."

Kira looks at Trent with coy, but not soon after she looked at something blue and black on his arm buried in his long sleeve black-and-white shirt.

She quietly takes a look at him, but long before Trent stops her from what she's doing and looks away. She continues to look down at her notebook as she was listening to Dr. O's lecture.

After school, the gang head down to Hayley's Cyberspace to hang out, do some school work and Trent had to work there today, walking around the place and placing the drink orders on a table.

As usual, he was getting so involved in the game, he was unaware of his surroundings or how much noise he was making. Fortunately for him, Kira and Conner were already used to it, despite the fact that they had homework that had to be done.

Trent walks over to where they are and asked them,

"What are you guys up to?"

"I have to study for this major test for social studies class on European history…" Kira said.

"While I have an essay to write for English on _The Canterbury Tales_." Conner said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm already done with my homework." Ethan said with a smiling, full-on grin on his face.

"We know, Ethan." They said in union.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be playing video games.

Their dino bracelets went off, meaning that Dr. O must have something to tell them. Before leaving, Hayley told him that his shift was over and that he can go and see what Dr. O wants to talk to them about.

They ran into an alley next to the cyberspace that gave them cover they needed to communicate with Dr. O.

"Yeah, Dr. O? You got us."

_"Rangers? Come in, rangers! We've got a situation! I need you guys at the beach, right away." Tommy said._

"We're on our way." Conner said into this communicator. Pulling out their morphers, "Ready?"

Before they morphed, Kira can still sees the blue and black bruise on Trent's arm, still buried in his sleeve, but quickly ignored it to focus.

"Ready!"

"**White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

** "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

Morphed up, they all rode of in their Raptor Cycles and Trent on his White ATV. They drove their riders to the beach. Once they got there, they got off their rides and take a good look around.

"So, now what?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Conner said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yoo-hoo! Little lambs!" They heard Elsa's voice. They stopped and looked around.

"Did she really call us 'lambs?'" Kira said.

"I think we're too old to be called 'little lambs', Elsa."

They turned and saw Elsa standing there with her hands on her hips, a small army of Tyrannodrones and along with her, the White Ranger Clone.

"I should've known." Ethan stated.

"Of course."

"Tyrannodrones, get them." Elsa commanded. "You. Let's get the White one."

"With pleasure."

While Trent had the White Ranger Clone and Elsa at the same time, Conner, Ethan and Kira faced against the Tyrannodrones.

Conner blocks one of their kicks and punches, and blocks some punches before he kicks one and the drone flies about 20 feet away. He grabs the two of the drones by the shoulder and turns them around before kicking them into the same tree. He grabs his Tyrannostaff, twirls it around and hits two of the drones down

Kira used her hands to block some attacks by some of the drones. She throws a few punches and kicks, blocking more drones from hitting her. Taking out her Ptera-Grips, She slices them through some drones as the sparks flew off them.

Ethan jumps over an attack before knocking a drone down. He jumps over the drone before flipping to drones behind him. He bring his Tricera-Shield around and he cuts on in the chest.

Trent handled Elsa and the clone on his own. Blocking their attacks, he used his White Drago Sword to help him against them, shooting lasers at them after drawing his sword as Elsa and the clone did at the same to him with her sword and cloning Drago Sword, causing him to be knocked to the ground.

Still feeling wearily, Trent gets up and charges towards them. He did his super speed attack hitting and punching the major parts of Elsa and the Evil White Ranger in under the span of 30 seconds flat before kicking them to the ground.

"Had enough?"

The Evil White Ranger runs to Elsa's side and helps her off the ground. Standing there with their hands on their wrist and stomachs, glaring at him,

"Like I said before, you _will rue_ betraying Mesogog, White Ranger!"

The Evil White Rangers extended his sword as they disappeared into the invisaportal.

Regrouping, Ethan said,

"What was that all about?"

"You tell me!"

"Come on. Let's just get back and see what Dr. O and Hayley found."

The four teens walked back from dropping their raptor cycles and ATV back in the lair, they were walking out when Kira stopped them before they climbed the stairs that would take them through Dr. Oliver's house.

"Hey, you guys want to go back to Hayley's and grab something to eat?"

"Sure!"

"Why not? I don't have soccer practice till Wednesday Hey, Richie Rich?" Conner said, talking to Trent. "You want to get something to eat? If you are, you buying?"

"Thanks, no thanks. I got to get home."

Kira walks up to Trent. "Are you sure you can't hang out with us for a couple of hours? We're going to get a bite to eat."

"Yeah, I am. My father's away for a while and my grandfather's in town and he'll freaks out if I come home late and he'll point it out."

Kira sees more of those bruises on Trent's wrist as he was getting his stuff together and had backpack on his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow at school." He leaves the Dino Lab, leaving Kira to look puzzled.

A few second later, Conner walks behind her and sees Kira's look on her face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Kira shrugs off. "I'm alright."

They shrugged and headed to Hayley's place for a quick bite and later, head on home and get some rest.


	2. Now Dr O sees

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if I did belong to me, I would be _rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and REVIEW my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good. Thanks for the encouragement and reviews! Props to you guys, especially you.  
**

**Chapter 2**

The following day at class, Dr. Oliver continued his lecture on the animals of the Mesozoic era.

"Now, class. Of the Mesozoic era, there were three geologic periods: there was the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous periods. For examples, some of the animals of the Mesozoic Era were the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops…"

Before Dr. O could go on with his lecture, Trent walks into the classroom with all eyes at him.

"Am I late again, Dr. O? If I am, I apologized."

He chuckles to himself. "No, Trent. You're not late to class; you're right on time."

Trent sits next to Kira, with a bitter look and his hand on his face. Looking at him, Kira sees something on Trent's hand, despite the fact that he was buried under his long sleeve shirt. Trent sees Kira endlessly looking at his hand.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just…nothing."

"Good." He pulls up his sleeve and continues to listening to Dr. O's lecture and looking down at his notebook as she did the same. The next twenty minutes have passed and the bell has finally rang. "Great, you guys can go. Remember, homework is due tomorrow and the test is on Friday! Make sure you study!" The class made their way out of the room.

As the gang headed out the door, Dr. O calls out,

"Trent!" He points him out. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He tells them to go ahead and he'll meet them at the library after second period. He wanted to know what Dr. O wanted to talk to him about.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay? I mean, for the past couple of months, for some reason, your grades' have been slipping a bit and you have been late a couple of times, but I let it slide. Where's your father? Is he out of town?"

He just wanted to know what was going on with him lately. He didn't want to feel like he's preying into Trent's personal life. He just wanted to help him, just like he helps him with adjusting into the team, now that they accepted him and into the life of being a Ranger on the good side, instead of being with Mesogog and his team.

"He's out of town for a while. I think he's at one of those conventions. My adoptive grandfather's staying with me while he's away. I don't know when he'll be back; it's usually a surprise."

"If there's anything you want to talk about; anything at all, I'll be there for you, just like I'm there with the other rangers."

"Fine. Now if you don't mind, Dr. O, I have to get to math class."

As Trent was leaving, Tommy notices something blue and black on his hand as he placed his bag on his shoulder and on the back of his neck, leaving him to be questioned about what's going on with Trent. On second thought, he stopped that train of thought; he started to have this weird feeling in his mind and stomach. He hoped it wasn't anything serious and began to fear for him.

After the gang's second period class was over, they all agreed to head down to the library to catch up with their studies before headed down for fourth period lunch. They sat down at a four-seated table as Conner was typing away on one of the school computers, Ethan was writing in his blue notebook and Kira was walking back to the table after she was done grabbing a book from one of the bookshelves.

"Well, here it is." She placed the book on the table. "_The Canterbury Tales_. Told you the library had it."

Conner sighs in relieve. "Thanks, Kira. I really need a good grade on this essay. Bates has been killing me since the beginning of this semester."

Ethan and Kira groaned in symphony. "He's a tough teacher."

"I feel for you, man."

For English class, Conner had the tough Mr., Dr., Professor Bates. Bates is a perfectionist when it comes to the work the students put to the plate and his stuff and he knows it well. Rumor has it that he can make Principal Randall look like a sweetheart at times. Come to think of it, they could make a very sweet couple, but Bates wouldn't fall for someone who is like him.

Trent runs downstairs to where Conner, Ethan and Kira were studying. Placing his backpack next to him, sitting down,

"Sorry if I'm late." He said, apologizing as he was taking out his Social Studies textbook out of his bag. "My class ran late."

"That's cool, man."

"So, Trent," Ethan started to have a conversation with Trent and the group. "What did Dr. O wanted to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to talk to me about how my grades are slipping, how I've been late a couple of times. To me, it wasn't a big deal."

"So, what kind of homework you have?"

"Other than the ten-question homework from Dr. O, advanced college-prep math, but I'm already done with it. So glad it's an early closing today."

"I know, man." Conner agreeing with him. "Let's go over to your house after school."

"Why we can't we go to your houses, instead?" Trent said, getting defensive.

"Trent, the last time we were at our own houses, my mother showed embarrassing photos of me..."

The gang became to snickers when Conner said that.

"Oh, yeah," Kira snickers. "Didn't she show you those cute, little baby photos of you?"

Ethan couldn't stop snickering about it. "Remember that one photo..." Ethan stopped after he gets an irked look from Conner.

"As I was saying, Ethan's mother started tells stories about him and Kira's father was in the room with us the entire time..."

"He just wanted to make sure there was no 'monkey business' going down."

"And besides, we haven't been to your house and I would be cool if we went to your house."

"Fine."

Trent's phone started going off and quite loudly, causing the librarian to keep him down by telling him to be quiet with her index finger. Answering the phone,

"Hello?" He groans in annoyance. "Hello, grandfather." He grabs his textbooks and notebooks, his bag and had to tell the gang,

"I have to take this. It's my grandfather. Come over to my house after school, okay?"

"No problem, man. See ya."

"See ya, Trent."

"Yeah, man. Later."

As Trent was leaving, Kira sees the same thing Tommy noticed: something blue and black on Trent's hand as he placed his bag on his shoulder and the same thing on the back of his neck.

A few second later, Conner sees Kira's look on her face right after Trent leaves.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Kira shrugs off. "I'm alright."

They shrugged and continued with their studies.


	3. Behind the doors

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if I did belong to me, I would be _rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and REVIEW my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good. Thanks for the encouragement and reviews! Props to you guys! Appreciate it!**

**Chapter 3**

After the early closing at school, the gang was in Conner's car as they were riding up to Trent's house. As Conner was driving, Ethan was in the front as Kira was in the backseat.

"Hey, Ethan."

"Yeah, man?"

"Do you know where Trent lives?"

Reaching his pocket and grabbing one of his electric devices that can tell where do people live in Reefside, he scrolls down to Trent's name and said,

"7 Asbury Lane."

"7 Asbury Lane." Conner took a second to think. "Isn't that where some of the wealthiest people in town live?"

Ethan and Kira shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know."

"You tell me, man."

Opening the activating gates and driving through, all of their jaws dropped in completely awe when they see where Trent's house for the very first time. They all knew that Trent was rich, but didn't think he was _that_ rich.

Parking the car next to the gates, they walked around the motor court and porte-cochere, it was a very large estate that is painted in white and had orange roof tiles and a perfect front lawn with a patio. They were even more amazed that the estate has a private large lake.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

Trent greets them as he was walking down the stone front steps.

"Hey, guys."

They greeted him back.

"So, Trent," Conner began to ask him a question, placing his hands in his pockets. "Do you _actually_ live here?"

"Yeah." He said in a slight embarrassing tone. "I mean, it's a bit embarrassing; I mean, it's actually…"

"Totally insane!"

"Crazy cool!"

"Beyond sick!"

"I was actually was going to say big," Trent corrected them. "But that works, too. You guys already know that my father owns a bunch of business and stuff. He likes to own things."

"Well, it's awesome."

"Well, would it be more awesome if I gave you guys the tour?"

"Sure."

Trent allowed them into the house, causing their jaws to drop even more as they saw the inside of the house. He shows them everything in the house; from top to bottom.

On the first floor of the house, walking into the house, the grand foyer that is two stories high with a double staircase and black and white marble flooring. He shows them the large kitchen and dinner room, indoor and outside pools, butler's pantry, music room, sitting room, his father's prized-and-award-winning greenhouse and they even saw the guest house.

Upstairs was the bedrooms and bathrooms, including his father's private study. Down in the basement, there was the game room and theater room in which, the seats are automatically activated by the people that enter the room, offering a seat for the person.

After all that, the gang settled down in the formal living room, where they were watching something on the giant flat screen television. Walking out the kitchen through the white swing door, Kira came back with a bowl of trail mix.

"Hey Trent," Conner said, grabbing the bowl from the glass coffee table. "Why didn't you tell us that you lived here? I mean, we could have been here more often, instead of being in our own houses."

"Maybe because I was temporarily evil by the evil side of the White Dino Gem and you guys could hardly trust me, especially you, Conner."

"Oh, yeah. But still, you could have told us about your house, dude. This mansion is awesome."

Ethan walks into the living room with his mouth open and said,

"Man! I just came back from your library and I saw that you have the new computer from Techno-Bytes! They make some of _the_ best computers ever, Trent! The model you have doesn't even come out until next year. How did you even have that computer?"

"My dad's connections; he knows some people."

"Man," Ethan collapsed on the white handcrafted sectional sofa. "I wish I was you and live here."

"Believe me, man. It's not as easy as it look. My father's away at some convention and my grandfather's visiting town when he's away."

"If you guys need me, I'll be one of the bathrooms."

"Suit yourself, Kira."

Kira walks upstairs and as she's walking into one of the bathrooms, she sees one of the bedrooms slightly open. Quickly walking in, she sees a bedroom with white walls with a walk-in closet, matching carpeting, black dresser, king-size sleigh bed and study desk with leather chair. She also sees Trent's backpack by his desk, quickly thinking that it's Trent's bedroom.

She quickly looks around his room and sees his drawing pictures on the wall. She thought herself that he really has amazing artist potential, but then, she sees these drawings that looked quite strange to her. One drawing looks like kind-of grotesqueness. Another picture looks like a quirky but grotesque version of the Bride of Frankenstein meeting Dracula.

She looks at some of the pictures and sees drawings of fictional characters killing, hurting and/or torturing other fictional characters. She even sees a drawing of an apple that is stabbed through by a dagger and its juices, which looked like blood, was coming out of the apple.

She thought to herself that something is very wrong with Trent. She knows that he wouldn't really draw some of those pictures that he has. Hearing footsteps, she quickly leaves the room and into the bathroom. After washing her hands, she pretends to walk out of the bathroom and she sees Trent,

"Hey, Kira. The movie's about to start."

"Yeah; don't worry. I'm coming, Trent."

"Okay." Following him, she could feel this sense that something is wrong Trent. And not the usual wrong. She still could sees some bruises on his arm and the back of his neck.


	4. Still can't ignore it

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if I did belong to me, I would be _rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and REVIEW my story anytime! I'm open to _any_ ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good for me. Thanks for the encouragement and reviews! Props to you guys! Appreciate it! ****Still struggling with coming up with ideas.**

**Chapter 4**

It was another day of school at Reefside High School. In the science room, since Dr. O wasn't even the room yet, everyone was talking around and/or goofing off in the classroom. Devin held his camera bag open as Ethan and Conner each shot a paper ball inside. "Oh! Two-way goals!" Devon encouraged.

Kira kept to herself as she was writing down some lyrics in her notebook. While Conner, Ethan and Devin were playing paper-ball basketball, she stands out of it. She just couldn't stop thinking about what she saw in Trent's room. Those pictures were not Trent at all; one drawing looks like kind-of grotesqueness. Another picture looks like a quirky but still, a grotesque version of the Bride of Frankenstein meeting Dracula.

She still couldn't get those drawings of those fictional characters killing, hurting and/or torturing other fictional characters, out of her head, especially that drawing of an apple that is stabbed through by a dagger and its juices, which looked like blood, was coming out of the apple.

She was in her own little world, until Cassidy Cornell, in her usual 'Cassidy Cornell' outfit, entered the room and walked herself over to Kira's seat.

"Kira? Cassidy Cornell, Chanel 3 News."

"Cassidy? I know that. I got you the job."

"I know that, Kira. And I wanted to thank you again for it."

"What do you want, Cassidy?"

Cassidy scoffed at that idea as she sat on down in her seat with her legs crossed. "I just wanted to talk to you; that's all."

"Not when you want something." Cassidy looked around and said,

"Where's Trent, the last member of your gang?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. We haven't seen him since yesterday."

Ethan heard the topic and interjected, "Yeah! You should have seen his mansion. It...was...amazing! The boy's house had a indoor _and_ outside pool, a large lake, a game room, movie theater and he has the new computer model from Techno-Bytes!"

Devin overhears the topic and interjected himself in it,

"He has the new XXX-Techno computer? _The_ one computer that has every unit byte known to man? The one that can go over any computer unit byte, even from a PB-to-EB?"

"Not to mention, it can work anywhere in the entire world! And it doesn't come out until next year!"

Cassidy had a typical uninterested look on her face and shook her head to get rid of the conversation that was happening between Ethan and Devin. "Anyway, what's going on with him lately?"

Kira shrugged her shoulders. To be quite honest, she doesn't know what was going with him. "I don't know. His father's away and his grandfather's in town."

"For what?"

"You tell me. When I know something's up, I'll let you know."

Just as the bell rings, Trent walks into class just as Dr. O comes into the room, Kira said, looking forward in Cassidy's face as she was trying to make her point.

"You, on the other hand, look a little...uneven. Might want to take a look at that."

This worried Cassidy and she said,

"Uneven?" Cassidy takes out her compact from her bag as she sat down and began to panic. "Oh, I hate it when my makeup's uneven. It makes my whole skin look uneven."

"Morning, class. Now, before we get started, I thought it would be best if I pass out the study guide for the test on Friday. Trent?" Trent walks up to his desk.

"Yeah, Dr. O?"

Looking down, Tommy notices something blue and black on Trent's wrists and as he was looking up, he noticed something on his lip; he quickly snapped out of it when Trent called his name again.

"Yeah. Uh...pass these out for me, please."

"Sure thing, doc."

Turning around, Tommy stills something that was at the back of his neck, leaving him to be questioned about what's going on with Trent. On second thought, he stopped that train of thought; he started to have this weird feeling in his mind and stomach. He hoped it wasn't anything serious and began to fear for him.

After school, the gang head down to Hayley's Cyberspace to hang out, do some school work and Trent had to work there today, walking around the place and placing the drink orders on a table.

Trent walks over to where they are and asked them,

"Any work you guys have for school?"

"Other than the test for Dr. O, I got homework for Computer Science." Ethan said

"Lucky for you, man." Conner complained. "Bates is making my class write _another_ essay, but now, it's on Beowulf. He's killing me. Luckily, I got a B- on _The Canterbury Tales_ essay."

"Well, I don't know about you two," Kira said. "But I have Pre-Calculus homework and do the study guide for history."

Their dino bracelets went off, meaning that Dr. O must have something to tell them. Before leaving, Hayley told him that his shift was over and that he can go and see what Dr. O wants to talk to them about.

They ran into an alley next to the cyberspace that gave them cover they needed to communicate with Dr. O.

"Yeah, Dr. O? You got us."

_"Rangers? Come in, rangers! We've got a situation! I need you guys at the woods, right away! I'll meet you there!" Tommy said._

"We're on our way!" Conner said into this communicator. Pulling out their morphers, "You ready, guys?"

Before they morphed, Kira can still sees the blue and black bruises on Trent's arm, still buried in his sleeve, but quickly ignored it to focus.

"Ready!"

"**White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

**"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"**

Morphed up, they all rode of in their Raptor Cycles and Trent on his White ATV. They drove their riders to the woods. Once they got there, they see Dr. Oliver.

"Hey, Dr. O!"

"Hey, guys. Glad you guys came quickly."

"So, now what?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yoo-hoo! Rugrats!" They heard Elsa's voice. They stopped and looked around.

"Did she really call us 'Rugrats?' As much as I like Rugrats, we're certainly all grown up, Elsa."

They turned and saw Elsa standing there with her hands on her hips, a small army of Tyrannodrones and along with her, the White Ranger Clone.

"I should have known." Ethan stated.

"Of course."

"What's the matter, Elsa?" Tommy said. "You still bored without Zeltrax, so you need attention from us, so you wouldn't be bored?"

Elsa scoffed at that idea. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Well, let's see if the Tyrannodrones are serious about kicking your butts. Get them!" Elsa commanded. "You. Let's get the good White one!"

"With pleasure." He charges towards Trent.

"And I'll take care of the Black One." She charges towards Tommy, smiling.

While Trent had the White Ranger Clone, Tommy had Elsa, Conner, Ethan and Kira faced against the Tyrannodrones.

Conner blocks one of their kicks and punches, and threw in some punches before he kicking two of them about 20 feet away. He grabs the two of the drones by the shoulder and turns them around before kicking them into the same tree. He grabs his Tyrannostaff, twirls it around a couple of times and hits two of the drones down hard.

Kira used her Ptera-Grips to block some attacks by some of the drones. She throws a few punches and kicks, blocking more drones from hitting her and sparks flew out from them.

Ethan jumps over an attack before knocking a drone down. He jumps over the drone before flipping to drones behind him with his Tricera-Shield around and he cuts them in their shoulders.

Tommy handled Elsa on his own. As he blocks a kick from her. Taking out his Brachio Staff, he kicks Elsa she comes around and grabs onto him. Elsa stares at him intensely before growling. They both swing their swords, but Dr. Oliver bends back and avoids the swords as he kicks Elsa back. Elsa swing kicks and move to the other side of Tommy as he pulls her by the wrist and sends her she grabs her wrist.

Trent handled the Evil White Ranger on his own. Blocking his attacks, he used his White Drago Sword to help him against them, shooting lasers at them after drawing his sword as the clone did at the same to him and his cloning Drago Sword, causing him to be knocked to the ground.

"You've gotten stronger."

"You got that right." The Evil White Ranger gloated. "And I can do this! Super Dino Clone!"

He grew strips on his suit grew long and sharp.

"No way!"

He jumped 20 feet in the air and land in front of the White Ranger. His claws at him as sparks come flying from his suit as one giant explosion comes from their enemies body, causing him to go 20 feet in the air and him to demorphed. Trent groaned in pain.

"Prepare to be destroyed, White Ranger!"

Dr. O joins as do the other Rangers. "I don't think so!"

"Let's put 'em together." Conner says.

"Z-rex blaster."They all say getting in position.

"Ready? Ethan asks.

"Fire!" Kira and Dr. O says.

It creates a huge ball of energy from the blaster, causing Elsa and the Evil White Rangers to go 20 feet in the air. Having their hands on their sides and staring at them with determination and growling,

"This isn't over, Power Rangers!"

"Especially with you, White Ranger!" The Evil White Rangers extended his sword as they disappeared into the invisaportal.

"Power down." They said in union, powering down. They both run over to Trent's side, making sure that he's still on the ground.

They all help him up. Dr. O lingers, holding his arm up to make sure he can stand on his own and still sees blue and black bruises on his arm.

"Trent? Are you okay?" Kira asked him with caution, looking down at his arms, seeing the same bruises Dr. O sees.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Trent says looking at the direction as he grabbed his side and hissed in pain.


End file.
